


Sometimes Sluts Take Control

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, CONSENUAL Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Face-Fucking, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Post Season 7, Riding, Rough Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), a lot of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Since they defeated Sendak, things on Earth had become a little stressful. Everyone had put their focus on repairing what was destroyed and making life seem livable again. And Keith knew that Shiro put in more effort than anyone else combined. Luckily, he had come up with a great idea on how to help relieve him of that stress.





	Sometimes Sluts Take Control

**Author's Note:**

> this was a requested fic for [Jacq](https://twitter.com/jacqets)! it was such a pleasure to do it and i thoroughly enjoyed making it. i hope you enjoy it, too. ♥

“What’s all this?”

Keith patted the spot on the bed next to him. He had asked Hunk to help him prepare a romantic meal for him and Shiro. It would take a few weeks of him doing Hunk’s chores, but it would be worth it. He planned on tonight being special and he didn’t want anything to go wrong.

“I just wanted to do something special for you,” Keith answered. He plucked one of the strawberries off the dessert tart and popped it into his mouth. “Doesn’t my hard-working boyfriend who’s a _captain_ deserve a break every now and then?”

Shiro chuckled as he climbed onto the bed. “Well, I’m not going to deny a treat, but aren’t we a little too busy for things like this?”

“We’re never too busy to spend time with each other.”

“Fair enough.” Shiro got comfortable on his side. “So, where should I start?”

Keith grabbed the wine glass he had been saving for Shiro from the nightstand. He poured some wine into it, swirling the liquid around as he did so. A smile spread across his face as he held it out to Shiro. “Start with this—unwind a little bit and enjoy your time here with me.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Shiro said, taking the glass.

As he brought it to his lips, Keith couldn’t stop the Cheshire-like grin that spread from cheek to cheek. Shiro happily sipped at the glass, taking big gulps of the red liquid. When he held it out for more, Keith filled it up gleefully. Once more, he saw his boyfriend drink it down in a few easy gulps. With each gulp, Shiro seemed to slowly loosen up, shedding the strict skin of being a captain.

“Feeling better?” Keith asked.

“Much,” Shiro answered. He looked down at the food, shifting through the variations that Hunk had made for them. “I can’t wait to taste what you’ve brought for us.”

Keith swirled his own wine around. “Oh… I think you can wait a little while longer.”

Shiro looked puzzled as he stared at him. Keith didn’t acknowledge his look as he took a sip of his wine. His speech slurred for a moment and, within seconds, Shiro was passed out with his head on the pillow.

“We have a _lot_ to do before we can eat, Shiro.”

 

 

 

 

Keith tossed his head back as a collar was snapped into place around his neck. He brought his hand up to play with the dangling jewels. He admired himself in the mirror, making sure that everything looked perfect.

Behind him, a familiar face stared back at him, but Keith knew better. This was not the Shiro he would sleep beside every night.

“Everything is almost done,” Kuron said. “Our guests have arrived and it’s just time to wake up our… guest of honor.”

Keith smiled. “Then I guess I should get started, huh?”

“Kuro is the one who’s getting the most restless. I think he might start fucking someone if you don’t start soon,” Kuron warned.

He rolled his eyes. Kuro was always the feistiest of the clones. If Shiro didn’t get them started soon, it wasn’t a surprise when Kuro would start sucking him off. Keith always enjoyed it, even if he got a little rough as he tried to get him off quickly. It was worth it, at the very least.

Keith walked away from the mirror and walked to the bed.

Shiro was on the bed with his left hand tied to the bed post. His other arm was disabled and placed in its case so that it wouldn’t get scratched. Sven and Kuron had the pleasure of stripping him down. Shiro’s cock was nice and hard, making Keith wonder if Kuron had sucked him off just to get a taste. It wouldn’t have surprised him if he had done it, and Keith didn’t mind.

Slowly, Keith climbed up the bed until he could straddle Shiro’s stomach. He stared down at his boyfriend’s sleeping face, admiring how at peace he looked. This moment would only last for a few more seconds. They would soon get into the dirty events of tonight and the look would be gone.

“Shiro,” Keith sang. He raised a hand and shook Shiro’s shoulder. “Come on, sleepy head. It’s time to wake up.”

Shiro slowly started to stir, opening his eyes. They were cloudy before becoming clear. He looked around the room, trying to pinpoint where he was before his eyes had fallen on Keith. Shiro licked his lips as he looked up and down Keith’s body. With the red bodice hugging his sides, the thong that hugged his hips, and the stockings that were wrapped around his calves and thighs, Keith looked ravishing. Shiro had always said that he looked good in red and he would often take advantage of that fact.

These were clothes that Keith hadn’t shown him yet. He had been saving them for a special occasion such as this. In fact, Keith specifically bought this outfit just to tease Shiro tonight.

He ran his hands up his body. “Do you like it?” Keith chuckled when Shiro tried to reach up and touch him. “Sorry, love, but we’re doing things differently tonight.”

Shiro grinned up at him. “Oh, yeah? Is this the night where you take advantage of me, hm? Can’t say I haven’t been waiting for this day.”

“Yes… and no. I’ll be taking control tonight, but not with you.”

Keith couldn’t help smiling at Shiro’s confused look. At that moment, Kuro decided to climb onto the bed behind him. He kissed along Keith’s shoulders and nipped at his neck. His flesh was caught between sharp, pearly-white teeth, leaving a mark that would last there for days. Shiro would always need to look at it whenever he fucked Keith, knowing that Kuro was the one who gave it to him.

“Kuro? What are you doing here?” Shiro asked. “We don’t have anything scheduled for another month or two.”

His evil, alter-ego chuckled. “I know, my friend, but Keith had other ideas in mind. When he told me of it, I went ahead and got here as soon as I did. I even picked up a few other people on the way?”

“Who else?” Shiro groaned as Kuron and Sven climbed onto the bed, smiling down at him. “Really…? Just when I thought I would have a peaceful night with my boyfriend…”

“It’s never peaceful when you’re dating someone like Keith,” Kuro warned.

Keith waved the boys away from him. He scooted back until he was sitting on Shiro’s dick. It was starting to get hard. His cock was pressed against him, pulsing and hot even through his boxers and Keith’s underwear. He always loved the feeling of grinding against each other until they cummed.

“You enjoy teasing me so much…” Keith moaned. “I think it’s time that I returned the favor.”

Shiro was whimpering beneath him. His legs strained to keep himself from bucking up against him. If he broke, Keith would hold it over him for the entire session.

“I have a special night planned for me and the boys and our special guests,” Keith explained. “But you won’t get to see them—not yet.”

“Oh, man, Keith… Just what are you going to do to me?”

“You’ll see.”

Kuro gripped Keith by his hair and tilted his head back. “Enough talking; let’s start fucking.”

Keith moaned into his mouth when Kuro pulled him into an open mouth kiss. A rough hand ran up his chest and squeezed at his tits through his brazier. Another hand moved down until they slipped into his underwear, cupping him. Keith let out a shuddering moan and bucked his hips against the touch. By how soft the touch was, he figured it was Kuron—he was always so gentle with him.

“Kuron, I’d rather feel Keith and not your hand,” Shiro growled out.

“I think Shiro’s right, Kuron.” Sven climbed closer to Shiro, leaning on his hand. “If we’re going to properly tease Shiro, then we shouldn’t allow him to even _touch_ Keith.”

“Oh, I like the way you think,” Kuro commented.

He pushed Kuron away and lifted Keith into his arms. They moved further off the bed until they were sitting in a comfortable chair beside it. The only way Shiro would be able to touch him was if he stretched out to do so. And they all knew he wouldn’t. Keith could feel how hard Kuro was already, his dick pressing against his lower back. It wouldn’t be much longer before he was begged to let Kuro stick his cock into him.

Usually, Keith enjoyed the build-up. Shiro always liked to take the time to make sure he was nice and ready for each and every cock he took in him.

But tonight, he was in control.

He could do anything he wanted.

“Do it, Kuro,” Keith demanded.

Kuro chuckled. “Are you sure? I don’t think you’re ready for me just yet.”

“Then you don’t know how magical Kuron’s fingers are,” Keith commented.

“Because that twink is only going to get my dick in him, not the other way around.”

Kuron scoffed but didn’t say anything else. He was much too focused sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing himself though his boxers. They had all stripped down to make everything easier for tonight. Keith wanted them all hard and fast—taking clothes off would only take time away from that.

Kissing up the side of his neck, Kuro pulled himself out of his boxers. One arm wrapped around Keith’s small waist and easily lifted him up until his cock was on the outside of his panties. He rolled his hips, rubbing his cock against he soft material of Keith’s underwear. Each sigh went straight to Keith’s core and he loved it. His fingers tug into Kuro’s thighs with each roll of their hips, silently wishing that he would speed things along.

“Just how much longer do you plan on teasing me?” Keith snapped. “Weren’t you the one who said ‘less talking; more fucking’?”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

He reached down and pulled Keith’s panties aside. A groan was released across the room as they stared at how wet he was. They had barely started, and he was practically dripping onto Kuro’s cock. His dick was nice and hard, twitching at the cold air that hit it. Keith never felt more beautiful than when Shiro and the others stared at his dripping hole.

Reaching for Kuro’s cock, Keith aimed it for his hole and teased the tip against himself. He tossed his head back and sighed softly. It was already so hard and stiff in his hand, ready for him to take it all in. Kuro snatched his hand away just as he slammed his cock into Keith’s hole.

A scream left Keith’s throat as Kuro stretched him open. He was wet, but he wasn’t wet enough. The burn from the penetration sent a pleasurable tingle up his spine. Shiro would have waited until he was ready for him. He would have never gone ahead and stuck his cock into him in such a reckless way. But this was what Keith hungered for—he hungered for the stretch and the pain that Shiro was too timid to give him. Even when he asked, Shiro didn’t have it in him to let go enough to do so.

That was why they started fooling around with Sven and the rest of Shiro’s clones. Their combined efforts and different techniques gave Keith a different experience every time. Even though Shiro was still in control, he was happy for the differential moments between them all.

“Fuck, you’re so tight around my cock,” Kuro said in his ear. He glanced over at Shiro and grinned at him. “Can I start right now? Do I have to wait until you ‘adjust’ to my size?”

Keith shook his head violently. “No! Don’t you dare slow down on me.” He reached back and gripped Kuro by the back of his head. “I want you to fuck me like the wild animal that you are…”

Kuro groaned. “I love it you talk to me like that.”

He wrapped his arms tightly around Keith’s waist and started _pounding_ into him. Kuro kept his teeth digging into his shoulder as he fucked Keith. The stretch of his dick rubbing against his walls had Keith’s head spinning. It hurt in such a good way. He spread his legs wider, hoping to open himself more for Kuro to get even deeper inside him. In no time at all, he was wet, and his hole made squelching sounds with every thrust into him. A moan filled his ear, causing a shudder to rip through his body.

“Fuck, Kuro…” Keith whimpered. “You feel so _good…”_

“Kuron,” Kuro grunted out. “Come suck our dear Keith’s cock.” He lowered a hand and pinched his dick between his fingers. “Look at how hard he is—he’s practically _begging_ for it. Don’t you want to make him feel good?”

Without missing a beat, Kuron got to his knees between their legs.

He looked up at Keith as he licked his lips. Kuron happily wrapped his lips around his small dick. Keith whined and tossed his head back. They had just started, and he was overwhelmed with the sensations. He would have been able to handle just Kuro fucking him until he cummed, but this? This was just _torture._

Kuron was skilled with his mouth. He knew how to use his tongue and how to wrap it around Keith’s dick. There were numerous practice sessions where Shiro would guide Kuron on how to suck him off until he cummed. Shiro even directed him on where his fingers should be to make him cum even quicker.

Kuro knew that Kuron was the best person for this job. Giving it to him was all part of whatever evil plan he had for Keith.

“He looks handsome like that, Shiro,” Sven said. “Oh, if only you could touch him.”

“Let me go and I’ll be able to.”

Keith dug his fingers into Kuro’s human arm, pressing his free hand into Kuron’s hair. “Don’t even try it. All our guests know that you’re to stay on that bed until I’m ready for you.”

Shiro growled. “I bet if I threaten Kuron enough he’ll let me go.”

“Keith…” Kuron muttered quietly into his thigh.

“Don’t you worry about him, Kuron,” Keith assured. He moved his hand and cupped his cheek. “You just continue to be a good boy and suck my dick. If you do it well, I’ll let you choke me like you always wanted to.”

It was adorable to see how Kuron’s face brightened up. He happily continued his task of sucking Keith’s cock. Seeing that Shiro was going to be appropriately ignored, Kuro started fucking into him again.

Keith tossed his head back and sighed. When he opened his eyes, he could see Sven with his cock out, stroking himself off. Shiro stared at him with fire in his eyes. His bottom lip was red between his teeth. He bucked his hips up against nothing, hoping for some sort of friction against his boxers.

“They’re fucking me so good, Shiro,” Keith whispered. “It’s so much better when I’m in control than you… They don’t have to wait to see if it hurts or anything like that—they just have to fuck me like the feral animals they are.”

Shiro sneered at him. “I could give that to you.”

“Not like them, though— _ah!”_ Keith braced his himself on Kuro’s thighs as he was fucked harder. “They just go right into it—fucking me like it’s the only thing keeping them alive…” He tossed his head back. “It’s perfect…”

“That’s right, baby,” Kuro said in his ear. “We’re gonna fuck you nice and good…”

_Perfect._

Kuron was still sucking his dick as he was being fucked. His hands cupped the back of Keith’s thighs and pinned them to his chest. He stretched him out for Kuro’s cock, making sure that he could be fucked just right. Keith moaned like a bitch in heat, rolling his hips to grind Kuro’s dick against the spot deep inside him.

His toes curled up the closer he got to cumming. Keith knew that the moment he let them take control, he wouldn’t last long.

And the night wasn’t over yet.

“Fuck!” Kuro tossed his head back as he cummed, filling Keith up. His hips twitched as he pumped spurts into him. “That was… wow…”

Keith still hadn’t cummed yet. He whined and shifted in Kuro’s lap, hoping that he would get the hint. Instead, Kuron only sucked on his dick harder. That wasn’t what he wanted, though. Keith still wanted to be fucked like the whore he was until he felt numb.

He wanted his legs to feel like gelatin. That was what they were here for.

“Guys! Come on…!” Keith snapped.

“Alright, alright.” Kuro pushed Kuron away so that he could pull himself out of Keith. He sighed as his cum rushed out of his hole. “Beautiful… Tell me, Keith, who do you want to fuck you first?”

Keith looked at them both, chewing on his bottom lip. Both Kuron and Sven looked at him with pleading looks. Either one of them would be great to make sure that he would cum. Whichever one he decided not to fuck could fuck his mouth instead. They would all win in the end.

“Sven,” Keith said breathlessly. Kuron didn’t bother hiding his disappointment and Keith reached down to cup his cheek. “You can fuck my mouth, baby—make me choke on your dick.”

A shudder ran up Kuron’s spine and he nodded. Sven pushed the timid clone aside and lifted Keith into his arms. He pressed him face down onto the bed, pressing their hips together. A groan left them as cum gushed from Keith’s hole.

“Kuro’s made you into a sopping mess, hasn’t he?” Sven asked. He groaned as he pulled his cock out, rubbing it back and forth between Keith’s two holes. “You’re going to be completely stuffed with cum by the time we’re done with you.”

“Yes, please!” Keith whined.

A pathetic whine left him as Sven shoved his cock into his sloppy hole. Unlike Kuro, Sven was a little gentler with him. He buried his face into the blanket as he was pounded into. His legs shook as they tried to keep him upright, but it was difficult. Everything felt so good and he was already on the edge from the fucking he got from Kuro.

He looked up as Kuron cupped his face. His thumb stroked Keith’s cheek and he quickly sucked it into his mouth.

“Is this how you’re gonna take care of me?” Kuron asked.

“Mhm,” Keith said. He pulled his mouth off of his thumb. “Come on, Kuron—put your cock in my mouth…”

“Gladly,” Kuron answered. He dropped his boxers and situated himself in front of Keith’s mouth. The tip of his cock ran over Keith’s plump lips, teasing himself.

Keith got tired of waiting and swallowed the tip. His tongue pressed against the slit, moaning at the salty taste. He always liked how Kuron tasted out of the four of them. Somehow, he tasted sweeter. Keith could drink his cum straight from a cup if he was offered it.

The back of his head was gripped, and Sven forced him to take more of the cock in his mouth. “Go ahead and take more. Kuron likes talking about how good you feel around his cock. Don’t you, Kuron?”

“Y-yes…” Kuron whimpered. “You’re so much nicer to me than Sven and Kuro…”

“I’ll take good care of you, Kuron,” Keith said as he pulled off his dick.

He sucked Kuron back into his mouth. Keith hallowed his cheeks to make a tighter fit for his cock. Behind him, Sven continued to fuck him until he could hardly focus on who he was. He loved it when he got like this. It was why he asked Shiro for them to start these orgies with his clones. Keith was able to get so much more than what Shiro was able to offer him and then some.

He loved it all so much.

“Come on, Keith,” Shiro begged. “Let me go so I can fuck you, too.”

Keith opened his eyes and saw Shiro tugged at his restraint. If the restraints were any weaker, then he would have been free from them in seconds. But Keith made sure he used the good kind to make sure that never happened. He would be there until Keith was done with all he had planned.

He watched as Kuro licked his way up Shiro’s body to bite his neck. Keith couldn’t look away as he watched Kuro put a hand down Shiro’s boxers to toy with his cock. He loved the way Shiro’s face twisted in pleasure, how his hips rolled to get more of the contact. It was rare for them to ever touch one another. Usually, they were too focused on watching Keith or fucking him. This was something completely new.

And Keith liked it.

The sight was enough for Keith to cum. It blindsided him as it hit him like a truck that had his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His legs shook, and his walls clamped tightly onto Sven’s cock. The tightness only drove Sven to fuck him faster, holding his hips in a tight grip. Seeing him fuck Keith faster, Kuron fucked his mouth just as quickly.

They both used him until they finally cummed, filling his mouth and hole with cum. Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was filled. He loved how they stuffed him full of cum. There wasn’t a greater feeling.

“Kuro, please,” Shiro begged. “Untie me so I can fuck Keith. I need him, I need to feel him wrapped around my dick.”

He chuckled. “Aw, now why would I do that, Shiro? The night isn’t even over yet. Keith’s got a _lot_ more planned.”

Shiro looked at Keith, fire in his eyes. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

Keith still had cum on his lips and cheeks with Sven still deep in his hole. He wiped the cum away on the back of his hand to grin at Shiro. “Kuron, can you go and get our other guests?”

“Of course.” As loyal as ever, Kuron hopped off the bed to pull on his boxers. He left the bedroom, yelping when Sven smacked his ass.

“You’re gonna like what Keith has planned, Shiro.” Kuron nibbled on Shiro’s check until a dark mark appeared. “He’s planned everything himself like a good boy. When this is over, when you’re back in control, you should reward him really good for it.”

“I have to enjoy it first in order to reward him.”

“Oh, you will.”

Kuron stuck his head into the room. “Keith, their ready.”

Smiling, Keith stood on shaky legs. “Come on in, everyone.” Keith made sure to watch Shiro as at least five Blade of Marmora members filed in. The most noticeable of the five were Kolivan, Regris, and Antok. “Kolivan learned of our little… events.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at this. “What? Have you been fucking Kolivan and it slipped out mid-orgasm?”

“Actually, I told him,” Kuro admitted. He moved out of the way of Shiro’s headbutt.

Keith could understand why he would be angry. When Kolivan called him to the Marmora headquarters, his jaw dropped to the floor when it was brought up. He also lunged to wring Kuro’s neck when he revealed himself to be the mole who gave Kolivan the information. Two Marmora members held him back by his arm, making sure that he didn’t tear down Shiro’s evil alter-ego.

That was when Kuro suggested the idea to him. At first, Keith wasn’t sure what game Kuro was playing. There always seemed to be something underlying whenever he was involved with something. But Keith liked the idea and he wanted it to happen.

Kolivan approached Keith and raised a hand. He rubbed the base of Keith’s neck, instantly turning him into jelly at his touch. “While I don’t condone the Mamora omega getting into such… frivolous and reckless activity, indulging oneself every now and then is acceptable.”

“Are you serious?” Shiro asked. “You’re just going along with whatever he’s got planned?”

“It took a lot of persuasion from Kuro and Keith to bring me here today,” Kolivan admitted. “With what was promised, it would be disappointing if I were to miss out.”

Shiro looked at him and then at Keith. “What else do you have planned?”

The best and only answer that Shiro was received was Kolivan reaching down, fingering Keith open with a large hand.

Keith sighed and tossed his head back. Kolivan’s fingers were bigger than Shiro and the clones. He could reach deeper than them, spreading him wider for a cock or two. And that was what Keith planned on doing tonight. That was why there was so many of them here today. He had only taken two cocks, but tonight?

Keith was going to take as many cocks as he could handle.

A gasp left him as Regris got on his knees beneath him. He lifted Keith’s leg onto his shoulder and leaned forward. His tongue slipped between Kolivan’s fingers, sucking out the cum that was leaking out of his hole. Regris groaned from the taste, nudging forward so that he could devour more of Sven’s cum.

“It seems that we have a few eager to start,” Kolivan pointed out. “Shall we?”

Keith looked up at him and nodded. “Yeah—and I think I want you and Antok first at the same time.”

Shiro moaned. He tossed his head back. “Fuck, Keith… You’re driving me mad here…”

“Good.”

Antok grabbed the back of Regris neck and pulled him to his feet. He ignored how the smaller Galra tried to turn around and nibble at his neck. He wasn’t the first on Antok’s list tonight. The way he stared down at Keith was like a fire consuming him. It was rare for him to take off his mask, but tonight he showed how handsome his face was. Even covered in scars, Keith enjoyed kissing each and every one of them, especially while he was getting fucked until he couldn’t breathe.

He was released from Kolivan’s grasp just as Antok wrapped and arm around his waist. Keith was perched on the taller Galra’s shoulder with a nice view of his toned ass. He dared to reach down and grab his cheeks, enjoying how they were in his hands. His ministrations earned him a firm slap on the ass from Antok. But he wasn’t told to stop.

So, he indulged in touching Antok’s ass until they reached the bed. Keith looked over his shoulder as Antok climbed onto it, his tail swishing from side to side. Slowly, Keith was shifted until he was in the Galra’s lap, his back flushed to his chest. On his left lay Shiro—so close but so far away, unable to touch him no matter how hard he tried.

“How bold of you, Antok,” Keith commented, tilting his head back to look at him. “Are you going to make sure that Shiro doesn’t get closer?”

Antok didn’t so much as say that he would. Instead, he growled, baring his fangs as he stared at Shiro. It would be enough of a warning, but that didn’t mean Shiro would listen to him. Someone would need to distract him and insure that it wouldn’t happen.

Luckily, it seemed that Kuro was quite content in teasing his kinder half. He was back on top of him, assaulting his neck and touching his cock through his boxers.

“This isn’t… fair…” Shiro moaned.

“Oh, my dear friend…” Kuro purred. “Nothing in this world is fair.”

Kolivan crawled onto the bed and positioned himself between Antok and Keith’s legs. His hand cupped Keith’s cheek, earning a pleased nuzzle from him. The affectionate touch only lasted for a while. He moved his hand down the pale body before him, his nails skimming over a nipple and scar.

Reaching Keith’s sopping hole, Kolivan plunged two fingers into him. He spread Keith wide, allowing cum to flow out of him a little faster. It oozed down to the crack of Keith’s ass and Kolivan lowered his fingers to tease at it. One of his fingers easily slipped in. While Kuro and the others set everything up, Keith was busy in the bathroom, opening himself up so they could minimize foreplay.

Keith wanted them all hard and fast, and he didn’t want to wait.

“Antok used to talk about how much of a whore you were for cock,” Kolivan commented. “I didn’t want to believe it, but seeing you like this? Well, it’s clear that you are nothing more than a whore.”

A sigh left Keith. “I can’t help it…” He whimpered when Kolivan slipped a second finger into him. “I’m surrounded by so many handsome people and I just want to _fuck_ them all…”

“You’re such a whore,” Shiro gritted out. Kuro now had his dick in his hand, stroking it at a languid pace.

Keith chuckled. “You made me this way.”

By now, Kolivan has three fingers in his ass, debating a third one. It was Kolivan who was growing impatient. His tail was thumping on the ground and he was growling low in his throat. It would have been terrifying if Keith wasn’t used to it.

“Go ahead, Antok—lift him onto your cock.”

Antok didn’t need to be told twice. He lifted Keith off of Kolivan’s fingers with one arm wrapped around his waist. His free hand gripped his cock so that he could aim it into Keith’s hole.

The first breach of his cock felt like heaven. Keith tossed his head back and sighed as he took all of Antok’s dick into him. The ridges caught on his rim, but it didn’t stop the Galra from pushing into him. They didn’t stop until he was stuffed full of Galra cock, just the way Keith liked it. Keith lowered his hand to play with his hole, shoving two fingers into himself. He could feel Antok’s cock in his ass, but he wanted more.

_More._

“Kolivan, please…” Keith pleaded. “I can’t wait any longer…”

“It would be wrong for me to deny you.”

He slipped closer to Keith until his cock was just against his hole. Kolivan rolled their hips together, their dicks rubbing together for a pleasurable moment. Soon, he grew too tired of being teased and shoved his cock into Keith. It rubbed against his walls just right, filling him up to the brim.

Keith had never felt this good before. He had become completely lax in their grip as they remained still within him. His heart was hammering painfully in his chest while his mind was screaming for more, more, _more._ Keith dared to look at Shiro, curious about what was happening to him. It was pleasing to see Kuron riding him. The clone had his hands on Shiro’s chest as he rode him, his own cock slapping between their stomachs.

“Fuuuuuuuck…” Keith whined.

“Do you want to get fucked like that, Keith?” Kolivan asked.

Keith whimpered and nodded his head.

“Then we’ll give you exactly what you want.”

His eyes rolled to the back of his head when Kolivan started to fuck him. They had just started but he was already rough, thrusting his cock deep into Keith’s hole. Beneath him, even Antok had started to move. He had limited space, but that didn’t stop him from trying. While Antok may not be as rough, he made up for it with how deep inside him he was. And his tail was rubbing his dick in circular motions, making sure to maximize his pleasure.

Antok was nibbling on his ear, driving, even more, moans from him. Keith didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t know where to put his hands or where to look. All around him was the smell of sex and sweat. He could smell the Galra pheromones in the air, much stronger now than they ever were before. There was no escaping the smell.

“Don’t forget about me.” Regris appeared at his side, cock in hand. He gave it a few strokes and nudged the tip against Keith’s lips. “My companions may be fine waiting, but I’m not.”

Keith smiled up at him. The moment he opened his mouth, Regris pushed in. His mouth was spread even wider with how big the Galra was. He wasn’t bigger than Antok or Kolivan, but it was almost as big as Shiro’s.

A moan left him as Regris started to thrust in and out of his mouth. Keith opened teary eyes and stared up at him. The Galra had his head tossed back and as moaning lewdly. Clawed fingers dug into Keith’s hair and that was the only warning he got. As if Regris was on the cusp of cumming, he thrust faster into his mouth. He spoke something in a language that Keith didn’t know. It didn’t stop the goosebumps from breaking out over his flesh.

“I told you to not touch yourself before we came here,” Antok growled out. He somehow managed to maneuver Keith so that he could fuck him a little deeper than before. “You’re ready to cum before the fun has even started.”

“I can’t help it.” Regris hunched over and Keith could taste pre-cum coating his tongue. “His mouth is just so… just so good…”

“Then cum so that Kolivan and I can have him all to ourselves.”

Regris whimpered, but he did exactly as Antok ordered. He thrust perhaps two or three more times into Keith’s mouth before he finally cummed. As the last few bursts left his dick, he pulled out, coating Keith’s face in white. It pulled a few painful groans from the others, but Keith didn’t mind.

He raised a hand and started to wipe the cum off himself, popping his fingers back into his mouth. His ministrations pulled a groan from everyone in the room. Keith looked over each and every one of them, locking eyes with them for mere moments. It wouldn’t be long before Keith would have had all their cocks in him in one way or another. And then they would do it again, and again, and again until Keith couldn’t move. He would be an exhausted person on the bed, filled to the brim with their cum.

And he wanted it.

Keith wanted it _now._

Kolivan was the first of them to cum. He hunched over Keith’s body, letting out a shuddering moan as he pumped cum into him. He barely had the strength to brace himself above them since his arms were shaking so badly. Keith reached up and kissed his face, speaking soothing words to him.

Yet beneath him, Antok was thrusting into him wildly. With how his cock was twitching in his ass, Keith could tell that he would be cumming at any moment. Unlike some of the other Galra, Antok was equipped with a knot. It was growing with each thrust into Keith, ready to plug him up with all of his cum. He gripped Keith’s hips tightly and pull him down hard onto his knot so that he could feel the sheer size of it.

“I’m going to fill you up so much,” Antok rasped. He tossed his head back as his knot slipped into Keith’s tight ass.

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was stuffed fuller than he could ever imagine. The Galra would be seated inside him for a while now. But he didn’t care. He wanted everyone to fuck him while there was a knot in his ass. He wanted everyone to feel how tight he was and for them to fill him with more and more cum.

“Are you ready for more?” Sven asked in his ear.

There was a cup of water in his hand that Keith took eagerly. He drank it until there were only a few drops left. Now that he was a little more refreshed, he looked to see how Shiro was holding up. His skin was flushed red, but his cock was even redder. There was a thin sheen of sweat on his brow as he was panting heavily. Keith could tell that he hadn’t cummed yet, even after Kuron had ridden him hard.

He was hanging by a thread.

“Yeah. Yeah, give me more.”

Keith fucked them all for what seemed like hours.

He lost track of who he fucked next—his mouth, his ass, his hole, everything. There was a fog of pleasure that descended on him and he couldn’t find a way around it.

And he didn’t want to find a way out. Keith enjoyed where he was at, sandwiched between two beings as they fucked him as if their lives depended on him. Every now and then, he would look to see how Shiro was holding up. He was much worse for wear. Sometimes, someone would please him, but he wasn’t allowed to cum. They would edge Shiro and received their pleasure all while making sure he didn’t cum at all. Keith didn’t see how they managed to do it, but he enjoyed seeing the strained look on Shiro’s face from holding it all in.

At the end of his fuck session, Keith was covered and filled with cum. Kuron had his arms wrapped around him on the bed, kissing along his neck and whispering in his ear about how much of a good boy he was. Regris and Sven had returned with wet cloths to wash him down with. The grime and cum soon disappeared and Keith was clean.

“There’s just one more guest who hasn’t been fucked yet,” Kuro pointed out. He held out Keith’s third cup of water for the evening to him. It was a wonder that he hadn’t needed to pee just yet.

Keith took the glass and chugged it down like he had the others. Once he was replenished and energized, he relaxed in Kuron’s hold for a little while longer. Everyone waited patiently for him to move and start the next step. They understood that he needed to rest after the fucking he had received.

“Alright. Let’s finish this with a bang.”

He patted Kuron’s arm and he was released. Keith crawled over to Shiro, straddling his abdomen. There was cum all over Shiro’s chest—cum from Kuro, Sven, and Kuron no doubt. If there was Galra cum mixed in there, he could only imagine it was from one of their nameless guests.

But Shiro looked beautiful like this.

Keith motioned for Sven to past him a wet towel. Once it was in his hand, he started to wipe the cum off his boyfriend’s chest. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m actually holding up quite alright,” Shiro said through clenched teeth. Keith could tell that he was holding back. He was desperate to fuck Keith and claim what was rightfully his.

Leaning forward, he moved the hair out of Shiro’s face. “Have they given you water yet?”

“They have.” Shiro turned his face so that he could nuzzle Keith’s palm. “I’m okay, baby. Just… _please_ fuck me. I’ve had to watch someone else fuck you and fill you with cum all day. I _need_ you…”

A pleasurable thrill ran up Keith’s spine.

He moved back until his hole was hovering over the tip of his dick. Reaching down, Keith spread himself so that cum could ooze out of him and onto Shiro, wetting the red tip. Instead of giving Shiro what he wanted, he ran the tip back and forth between his holes, teasing him.

“Baby, please,” Shiro whined. “Don’t keep teasing me like this…!”

Keith lowered himself so slowly onto Shiro’s dick. No matter how many cocks he took, he always managed to be so tight. A pleased sigh left him when their hips met. He tossed his head, grinding their hips together.

“Fuck, I missed your cock in me…”

“You should have hopped on in the beginning,” Shiro said. “We could have been fucking since I got home—without the show or the extra warm up.”

Keith chuckled. “What’s the fun in that?”

“Just— _fuck_ , just hurry up and fuck me, Keith!”

He reached behind him to brace his hands on Shiro’s thighs. He started to fuck him slowly, teasing him even more than he had suffered from. Keith wasn’t going to give Shiro a quick fucking just yet. He wanted to draw it out as much as possible; he wanted their time together to last.

But that lasted for only a few moments.

Keith placed his hands on Shiro’s chest and fucked him faster. The sounds of their skin slapping together filled the room. The way Shiro’s dick stroked his walls was exquisite, hitting spots inside him in just the right way. Keith thought back to the days where Shiro would pin him down and fuck him for hours until he cummed multiple times throughout the day.

While tonight wouldn’t be that kind of night, Keith could at least fuck Shiro as if that was the plan.

He dug his nails into Shiro’s skin, leaving angry red marks in his wake. The pain only had Shiro tossing his head back, crying out from how good it felt. He eventually started thrusting up into Keith, unable to keep himself still any longer.

They were desperate for each other. To them, they were alone in the room, oblivious to the onlookers that were touching themselves to the scene. Shiro muttered filthy words to him, words that he would only say if they were alone and into his ear.

It was about how much of a filthy whore he was and how much Shiro was going to give it to Keith once he was free. While it may have sounded violent, Keith knew the truth. He knew that Shiro planned on pinning him down and fucking him until he walked with a limp for the rest of the day.

“Go ahead and touch yourself, Keith,” Shiro moaned out. “Your dick is so big and swollen. Is that from being fucked so much?”

“Y-yeah…” Keith whimpered. He licked his fingers and brought them down to his dick. It was hot to the touch, pulsing beneath his fingertips. But, _oh,_ he didn’t care. Between his fingers and feeling Shiro’s cock pulsing inside him, Keith was already so close.

“God, you’re clenching so _tightly_ around me. Are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum on my cock, baby?”

 _Fuck,_ Keith knew he would never be able to last long. The moment he got on Shiro’s dick, he would come within seconds. His cock was like an addiction and Keith could never get enough of it. He could stay seated on it and die happily knowing that Shiro’s was filling him up, stretching him out until all he knew was the shape of his dick.

Even though he knew that it was coming, but it still took Keith by surprised. His back bowed as he cummed, his walls clenching around Shiro’s cock. He shook and slumped forward as exhaustion descended upon him.

While he was slack against him, Shiro fucked into his sopping wet hole. The sound was music to Keith’s ears. He spread his legs wider to give Shiro more room. His cock was reaching deeper and deeper into Keith, churning the cum that was already within him.

Shiro cummed with a loud cry, his hips jerking as he filled Keith up. Keith had never felt so full before. There was so much cum in him and he loved it. More importantly, he loved that Shiro’s cum was the last to fill him up.

Immediately, Keith leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips met, and they devoured each other hungrily. Their kisses slowly became sweeter as the high of their orgasm wore off. Shiro kissed all over Keith’s face and nuzzled his cheek. He whispered in his ear that his arm was falling asleep. Keith motioned to someone and a Galra came by to undo the bond holding Shiro back.

“Oh, that’s better…” Shiro moaned. He wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist and held him close. “How are you feeling after that?”

“Amazing,” Keith answered. “What about you? … You’re not mad at being edged, are you?”

Shiro laughed. “Are you kidding? That was _perfect,_ baby.” He kissed Keith’s cheek. “I told you to take control, but you went above and beyond, didn’t you?”

“Kuro did help me with the idea.” Keith sat up and smiled at everyone. “Thanks for helping out—especially you and Antok, Kolivan. You didn’t have to help me at all with this.”

“It was… interesting,” Kolivan admitted. “I don’t intend to do it again, but it was an interesting experience that we had together.”

“You sure you don’t want to do it again?” Kuro asked.

“Be sure to report soon for the next mission, Keith,” Kolivan said flatly. He and the others were already dressed, ready to leave the Atlas for their new headquarters.

Kuro shrugged. He knew that it would be the only answer he got out of the Marmora leader. They left the resting couple alone, off to return to their respective homes.

Keith sighed softly and cuddled closer to Shiro. They couldn’t be any closer, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying. Shiro was holding onto him tightly. He placed kisses along his forehead and hairline. With each second that rolled by, Keith could feel himself coming out of the headspace he had put himself in. He sighed softly and rest his chin on Shiro’s chest.

“Feeling better?” Keith asked.

“Mhm,” Shiro said. “Ready to take a shower? Or a nice hot bath?”

“God, _yes.”_

“Good.” Shiro breathed in deeply. “I’m not sleeping on this bed, though. We’re sleeping in another room until the bed gets deep cleaned.”

“I’m not cleaning it.”

“Oh yes, you are. Your idea; your mess to clean up.”

Keith groaned, but he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes the gangbang sempai has to come forward and create content people want to see in the world. ♥
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
